


Together for Better

by censored_potato



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Eventual Romance, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Stars, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored_potato/pseuds/censored_potato
Summary: The Void and the Stars are opposites in whatever space was before the universe came to be, but opposites attract.





	Together for Better

Many wonder how the universe came to be. An enormous explosion, the hands of Gods, or maybe a story of ethereal love. 

The Void, and the Stars were once separate, eons ago. The Void: a cold, dark, and empty being of nothingness. He was emotionless, and had not an idea of what true light was. Wishing for nothing, but taking everything in his grasp despite its chances of return.

Until, the Stars, a beautiful light in the emptyness, shining brighter than anything in existence and appearing, seemingly, out of thin air. He was energetic, happy and full of spirit. Faith in everything, and to one day have a purpose, fueled this beautiful epitome of all beauty. 

The two were polar opposites, and despised the other. Anytime the Stars were to shine, the Void puffed it out and never felt remorse.  
"What, useless, abomination are you conjuring up now?", Void slurred. He walked over to where Stars was sitting, and scoffed at the little pieces of rumble and colorful gases.  
"I don't know, yet, but I think it would do you some good.", Stars smiled, sending sprinkles of flurries in Void's direction.  
The Void smacked them away, grimacing as he went to leave, when he crushed the Stars' creation.  
"Oops," he smirked, "Well, at least I don't have to accept an unwanted gift that would be rude of me not to give back."  
The Stars began to tear up.  
"Does it make you feel better about yourself to take away my enjoyment?", the Stars sniffled, looking up at him. The Void, glanced to him then away again, "It really does." He states nonchalantly, "I almost feel an emotion! It's alarming." Stars stood and huffed,"Well, I'm happy for you!"  
Suddenly, the Stars vanished. The Void was unfazed, he preferred the dark silence. Void sat down and laid against a puff of dark matter. "Eh, he'll be back eventually. It's not like he can actually go anywhere." 

He'd never shown it, but as time went on, he realised how alone he really was. The annoying little light in his life had gone, and still hasn't returned to pester anymore. As much as he enjoyed his silence, it was nearly killing him. When he was already alone it was only bearable, but now, in that he had had something and lost him, it makes him wonder if it was actually worth pushing away the only thing that he could interact with, and receive a response. Not only was it the loneliness effecting him, he had began to feel something else for the Stars.

Stars was something to fill this deep part of him he never knew he had. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before, and it was addictive. There was finally something to keep his company, make him feel again in this vast darkness, and he destroyed it. His unfamiliarity to feeling caused him to reject the only thing that could make him feel those things. 

Irrationally, Void began to wreck havoc. Anything that was within grasp was swallowed away into the swirling darkness of his heart. He took everything he could reach, and then, as he nearly obliterated all things in existence, he began destroying himself. Why should a freak of nature exist in anything if it is only creating destruction. Everything, including the Void, was ceasing to existence when, in an instant, everything was draped in a blanket of pure energy. 

Just in time, the Stars had returned to restore order. With as much power he could manage, he tried to calm the chaos. He ran to Void, and began the process of pulling everything he was swallowing back out. Shooting it back into the darkness around him.  
"Void, please, calm down! I'm here! You are okay-you are not alone!", he screamed, but the Void didn't hear him.  
The Stars was beginning to lose the battle. He was streaming tears as his strength weakened with his faith that everything would be okay.

Void was thrashing around in his unconscious, oblivious to his surroundings. He was yelling out self-hate, "Why do I destroy everything I touch? Why couldn't I just be there for him, instead of destroying him! He didn't deserve any of that! Why do I destroy the only things that I want? Why do I destroy the things I love?" It was that split second, in which Void finally opened his clenched eyes, that he saw the shining beauty. 

The Stars was struggling to keep himself away from the black hole that was swallowing everything in its path. He had given up on saving anything else. It was useless in the end as it would all end up back in the same swirling vortex. Void quickly began attempting to slow his heart rate. It's the only way to stop the swirling vortex of the black hole, located in his heart.  
He is here, he came back...  
He heard everything.  
Sudden realization hit him. He had just screamed his true feelings for Stars, and he was standing right there.  
As Void finally came back to his senses, he stepped back. "Void, it's ok, see? I'm right here. You aren't alone. Right here... O-or in your feelings." Void was shaken, "He likes me back?"  
"Yes, silly," Stars giggled, "Did you mean to say that out loud?" Stars loved the look of surprise and confusion on Void's face. Void shook his head, realizing he said that out loud, "No, but I guess it doesn't matter now does it?"  
He scratched the hair on his neck in humorous embarrassment. Stars smiled, he leaned in, giving Void a small kiss on his cheek. Void thought he'd start another black hole with how bad his heart started to race, but instead it began to swirl sweetly. Almost like the calming swirl of coffee as you stir in the creamer. It was so beautiful.  
"Wow, look at that! It's re-MARKABLE!" Stars exclaimed. He was mesmerized by the swirling of sparkling rainbow. Void looked at Stars intently. Stars was looking into his heart, his heart, that held so much love for him. "It looks like warm milk, with little melting sprinkles!" Stars gasps, "It's a Milky Way! You have a Milky Way! I've only ever heard of them!" Void smiles, he loved the way Stars' eyes lit up in his excitement. It made him feel, happy.  
"I didn't even know it could do that,  much like I never thought I could love, until you." Stars blushes bright red and looks away, "Anyone can feel happy," he looks back, this time into Void's eyes, ", but I guess it takes a really special person to make you feel love." Void's smile broadens, "And I know, you know, that I know, who that special person is." He chuckles. 

Stars' feigns confusion, "Nah, could be anybody as far as I know!" He smiles. He is such a little brat. Void raises his eyebrow, faking shock, "I know, there are just so many possible candidates all over the place!" He looks around into the black matter all around, swinging his arms for emphasis, "It could be any of these dark pieces of matter!" He laughs. Stars laughs along with him, and he can't help but think it is the most amazing sound he's ever heard. 

As they calm down, Stars asks Void, "If me giving you a small peck on the cheek creates a whole galaxy," he pauses, Void gives him a knowing look. They can almost read each other's mind. Void pulls him into a passionate kiss, their lips slowly sliding together and hands grasping onto the other. 

They pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Void feeling as though he could never escape the deep blue pools of starry eyes, and Stars falling deep into the dark orbs before him. Thereafter, they connected at the mouth again. Stars wraps his arms around Void's neck as Void wraps his arms around Stars' waist, pulling him close. 

It's Void who slides his tongue across Stars bottom lip, only for Stars to reject him entrance. Void growls, shaking astroids, and bites it instead, causing Stars to gasp, shooting stars, and allowing enough time for Void to shoot his tongue in the gap. Stars eyes open very quickly before closing them again. 

The passion escalates between them and the cosmos begins quaking! They became one with each other, and in the collision of great hearts, came a greater universe.  
"Thank your lucky Stars!" Stars joked, with a cheeky grin toward Void.  
"Thank you." Void smiled, looked into his Stars' eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.


End file.
